


Biała Rayla

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, piosenka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Próba napisania piosenki poświęconej Białej Rayli.





	Biała Rayla

**Author's Note:**

> Zaznaczam, że ten filk to moja własna wersja jednego z moich ukochanych filków, czyli [url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tlOztKm2ws]Signy Mallory[/url] autorstwa Leslie Fish do książki "Stacja Podspodzie" C.J. Cherrych. Ile razy słuchałam tej piosenki, to nie zliczę - i trochę mi żal było, że w polskiej literaturze takich bohaterek jak Signy właściwie nie ma. Ale że napisanie wiedźmińskiego filka zawsze było jakoś tam moim skrytym (tudzież niemożliwym do zrealizowania) marzeniem, to pewnego wieczora naszło mnie na połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy. Słuchu muzycznego nie posiadam (czołg mi najechał na ucho), więc za jakość nie ręczę, ale gdy skończyłam, to złapałam się na tym, że sama to sobie śpiewam, więc chyba aż tak tragicznie nie jest...

Biała Rayla

Nazwana Białą Raylą, postrachem elfów jest  
Gdziekolwiek kroczy rota jej, nieludzi czeka śmierć  
Przeszła poprzez piekło, aby poznać zemsty smak  
Na szlaku vengeberskim, tam gdzie skończył się jej świat

Mówią, że gardzi śmiercią, w szturmie zawsze pierwsza mknie  
Że miecze, włócznie, groty strzał jej nie imają się  
Lecz kiedy już opada cały ten bitewny pył  
To ona pierwsza klęczy przy poległych ludziach swych.

Czerń jej kruczych loków dziś przyprószyła biel  
Jest kapitanem Aedrin, postrachem scoia tael.  
Wśród ludzi Demawenda jej imię szepczą z czcią  
Kapitan Rayla z Aedrin, czy spotkałeś kiedyś ją?

Mówią, że w sercu Rayli współczucia wygasł blask.  
Że tam gdzie Aedrin pośle ją, szubienic rośnie las.  
Lecz czemu gdy podąża poprzez miasta, grody, wsie  
To ludzie krzyczą imię jej, pokojem ciesząc się?

Mówią, że w żyłach Rayli płynie ołów zamiast krwi  
Że w oczach lód, w ramionach stal, a głowie gniew się tli.  
Że nikt z brygady Vrihedd nie uszedł żyw z jej rąk.  
Lecz któż jak ona lepiej wie, do czego zdolni są?

Czerń jej kruczych loków dziś przyprószyła biel  
Jest kapitanem Aedrin, postrachem scoia tael.  
Wśród ludzi Demawenda jej imię szepczą z czcią  
Kapitan Rayla z Aedrin, czy spotkałeś kiedyś ją?

Nazwana Białą Raylą, postrachem elfów jest,  
Jedyną, które miecza wciąż Isengrim lęka się  
A w każdym szynku w Aedrin, gdzie biesiada huczna trwa  
Za Raylę toast trzeba wznieść, bo chroni nas od zła.

Czerń jej kruczych loków dziś przyprószyła biel  
Jest kapitanem Aedrin, postrachem scoia tael.  
Wśród ludzi Demawenda jej imię szepczą z czcią  
Kapitan Rayla z Aedrin, czy spotkałeś kiedyś ją?


End file.
